How did that happen?
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Naru left had returned a year later. He and Mai met up a week ago. Monk hosted a party for christmas in the SPR office. It was boxing day and both Mai and Naru had been drinking. Oh no... One/two shot
1. Chapter 1

How did that happen?

I don't own ghost hunt or any characters

Naru left had returned a year later. He and Mai met up a week ago. Monk hosted a party for christmas in the SPR office. It was boxing day and both Mai and Naru had been drinking. Oh no... One shot

'I have such a headache, how much did I drink last night?' Mai had just woken up but hadn't bothered to even open her eyes. She then felt something around her waist, It was warm. Her eyes bolted open and the sunlight temperily blinded her. After her eyes adjusted she noticed something was off. 'This isn't my bedroom'. The walls where dark and unfamiliar. 'Where am I' she felt panicked, she was in a strange room. The thing around her waist moved and Mai looked to her side to see what it was. Her eyes widened.

"N-Naru!" She yelled noticing him next to her. He had his arm around her waist. Mai's cheeks went bright red. He had the cover covering his waist down and he wasn't wearing a top. Mai had a blanket up to her shoulders and was now thinking the worst. She quickly looked under the blanket and noticed she was only in her underwear, the rest of her clothes were on the floor with some of Naru's. 'Oh crap' she thought to herself.

Naru had heard her yell and woke up. "what the hell" he muttered (Naru is not a morning person) He was about to go back to sleep when he realised that is was Mai's voice that woke him up. His eyes also bolted open and he was scared to look to his side. Deep down inside he know what had happened. He gaverd his courage and looked to his side. There was Mai, she was looking at him with wide eyes and his eyes went equally as wide.

"Please say... we didn't really... you know?" Mai asked in complete denial, She was shaking her head and she didn't look away from Naru, she didn't even blink.

"I... I can't say" Naru answered weakly, he didn't know what happened and was still trying to read the situation. He didn't even know if it was real or just a dream. It was apparent that they where in the spare room in SPR, Naru used the room when ever he couldn't travel home because of being to tired.

Mai was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Naru, are you in here? I'm coming in" Oh no, Lin was at the door.

"No!" he yelled in a panic and it was clear in his voice. "Mai you need to hide" he whispered to Mai. Mai obeyed and with the blanket round her she, with nowhere ells to hide, hid under the bed. Naru was still in his boxers and put on his trousers and left the room.

"Yes Lin?" Naru asked after quickly shutting the door behind him so Lin wouldn't see Mai clothes on the floor.

"Were you talking to someone in there?" Lin asked. Lin was a bit amused that Naru was hiding something from him. Naru tried his best to keep himself composed.

"Yes, I was on the phone" Naru shot back but a bit fast, as if he was trying to not sound guilty but was clearly failing.

"Look Naru, I don't know what you are hiding but I don't care, I was here to check to see if you are ok" Lin said. He sounded a bit insulted by the fact Naru was lying to him. "You look a bit hung over, you did drink quiet a bit" Lin looked to be concerned.

"To be fair, Miss Taniyama drank too much too. I should call her" Lin didn't notice the look on Naru's face, it was like he was shouting 'Nooooooooooo' in his head. Lin pulled out his phone and called Mai's home phone. That made Naru wonder how he had Mai's number. Mai's home phone was ringing but after a minute or so Lin hung up.

"She's not answering" Lin said semi-conserned. "I will just try her mobile" Lin said as he pressed call.

'Beeep, beeep, beeep' could be heard from the room Naru was just in. Naru was trying to stop Lin but it didn't work. Lin went to the door and pushed it open, what he saw next not only shocked him but amused him. There was Mai, standing by the bed with her phone in her hand. She was holding a blanket round her. Lin then noticed the clothes on the floor and Mai blushing a bright red.

"Noll what the hell happened? What will you parents say?" Lin yelled at Naru but it was just a front. Lin would never tell on Naru or was he mad, he was thrilled Naru and Mai where together now. Thay are together right? Thay aren't just friends with benefits, are thay?

"Lin we will talk later" Naru ordered and was now glaring at him. "We will be dressed and down in a bit" Naru's words where stern and cold.

"Oh hay Lin, Naru" greeted a smiling Monk. He approached they and saw that the door behind them was wide open. What Monk saw next shocked him **SO **much. There was Mai, in a blanket with her and Naru's clothes on the floor. He also noticed Mai was blushing and Naru wasn't wearing a top.

"WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Monk yelled whilst pushing Naru to the wall.

"Monk, stop, please!" Mai yelled even though she was angry at Naru for what he did. Lin at the time was going to stop Monk but Naru deserved it and Monk wouldn't hurt him anyway.

"YOU BASTERD!" Monk yelled, he yelled loud enough that everyone in base hired and run to see what happened. Ayako and Yasu where first on the scene and knew what happened as fast as Monk had. Monk was also about to beat the living shit out of Naru so Ayako stopped him with a sharp hit on the head with her purse.

"Like you haven't done it" Ayako said winking and it was only noticed by EVERYONE. It was too awkward to go into hysterics. They didn't even notice Masako and John had joined them.

"Ayako, this isn't the same thing" Monk was not as red as Naru and Mai. Masako saw how Monk had Naru pinned at the wall and ran to go help. She then saw the hole picture. She couldn't stop her tears so she ran off, John closely following. Mai wasn't sure what to say of do so she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed. "We are going to the base and you **WILL** explain yourself" Monk said practically dragging Naru with Lin and Ayako following.

"Fine but can I get dressed first?" Naru said trying not to smirk, he was amused at their reactions.

"What ever, but not in there and hurry the Fuck up!" Monk yelled, clearly pissed off. He walked to the base with Lin and Ayako. Mai walked out a minute later in her spare clothes (she has in case of a new case and can't get home to get some)

"What are we going to do? I don't even know what happened yesterday. I don't want to put up with them so we have to leave" Naru said in a hushed voice, he knew they needed to sort what ever happened out.

"Well unless you want to take the window, we are stuck" Mai said joking slightly. Like she wasn't as freaked out at all.

"Oh well, window it is" Naru said smirking. He pulled Mai's hand and ran to the window. He opened it and climbed through, he then helped Mai. There was quite a drop and he helped Mai down. "So, we can't go to mine or yours because they will look there" Naru said thinking of where they could go that is low profile.

"Who said they know where I live?" Mai said smirking back. She then grabbed his hand and lead him round the back of SPR to an alley way. Naru surprisingly didn't pull away. "Its this way" Mai said once they couldn't see SPR. She let go of Naru's hand even know she didn't want to. He just followed in silence. 'Had she done this before? Was this planned?' Naru was wondering.

"Ayako, will you check on Mai and Naru. They are taking a while" Monk asked Ayako and his voice had a strong tone to it, one most people wouldn't mess with.

"Sure" Ayako answered and want to the spare room. She knocked on the door, there was no reply. "I'm coming in" she yelled and when there still wasn't a reply so she went in. No one was there so she checked the bathroom. The door was open but it was also empty. "Mai! Naru!" She yelled, still no answer.

"Monk, where are they?" She yelled when she gave up. Monk came running and when he saw that they were not there he nearly lost it.

"Naru! That basterd!" He yelled and hit the wall. He then ran out to the base, got his coat that has his keys in and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am SOOO sorry for not updating but my work was saved on my laptop when it stopped working and I was hoping to fix it but it is still not working to I had to re-write it. I would also like to note that I will be extending the story a bit. (I don't own ghost hunt)

"So, this is your place" Naru said a bit surprised at how simple it was. It was a small bungalow with a pale skin coloured walls, wood door and windows frames. The front garden was small. It had an old gate and a brick wall surrounding it; the grass was long because she hadn't been at home for a few days. At the sides of the door there where two flower beds, one on each side and there was a small stone path leading to the door.

"Yeah, not what you was expecting?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Well no I expected a tower" Naru answered with an equal amount of sarcasm and sending a smirk Mai's way.

"Well this princesses live's in a bungalow, sorry to disappoint" Mai retaliated and that turned Naru's smirk into an amused smile.

"Are princesses ment to be sarcastic?" Naru asked raising his brow.

"Well this one is. Oh a princesses don't make tea before you ask" Mai answered whilst opening the door to let herself and Naru in.

"What ever" Naru raised up his hands in defeat much to Mai enjoyment. "Royal pain in the ass" He muttered just loud enough so Mai hear him.

"Jerk" Mai retaliated much to Naru's enjoyment. Mai led him to the sofa and she went into the kitchen to make tea even when she said she wouldn't. She came out a minuet later with the steamy cuts of Naru's favorite tea.

"I thought you weren't making tea?" Naru raised a questing brow to her choice to make it anyway. Mai then placed down his tea and you could tell even though she looked calm that she had planned to poor the contents of the cut on his head, she would never do it though.

"Do you want it or not?" Mai asked and she was close to snapping at him.

"Yes, thankyou" Naru asked, he loved arguing with Mai and since she was the only one he could argue with, he truly respected her. That ment in her eye's they were equal and that's what made him respect her.

"You said thankyou, are you ill?" Mai asked but it wasn't a sly comment, she was gently concerned.

"What kind of question is that? I'm fine thanks for asking" Naru said and by how he said it he could have been annoyed or amused. Mai smirked at his sudden out burst, she hit a soft spot. Was this a win for Mai? "Wipe that smirk off your face we need to sort this out."

"Way to dampen the mood" Mai mumbled, she was having fun winding him up.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Naru asked Mai trying not to blush at the thought.

"No, and I say this nicely, I don't want to" Mai answered trying not to think about it.

"Well Mai not to be rude but if we think of what it looked liked and what could have happened, you could be preg..." Naru started but Mai cut him off. Luckey for Naru, Mai didn't see him blushing slightly.

"Don't even say that" Mai cut him off knowing what he was going to say and not liking it one bit.

"Well it's true, and possible Mai" Naru said but it was like he wasn't as bothered as he should have been.

"So what am I ment to do? We weren't naked so stop thinking the worst" Mai all but shouted. She couldn't stand thinking that she could be one of them teenage mothers.

"That's a good point but at the moment we don't know what happened so what are we ment to tell everyone?" Naru questioned.

"We say it was a drunken mistake and didn't go that far" Mai said knowing it was the only thing they could say. She and Naru had to ignore the sting in their chests at that moment.

"Ok than Mai but in a few weeks time you will have a pregnancy test, if it comes up clean then non of this ever happened, am I understood?" Naru asked in suck a tone that you can't really argue with.

"Fine but should we go back before Monk thinks the worst?" Mai asked. She didn't want to go back but this was the best way, to get it over and done with.

"No, we should stay here tonight so Monk can calm down. Is that ok?" Naru asked even though it didn't sound like he was giving her a choice.

"Sure that's ok, you can stay on the couch but don't you want to get some stuff from your house?" Mai asked knowing that he hadn't been able to change yet so he can't comfortable.

"Well yeh but I don't want to be court and it's a bit far to walk" Naru had a point.

"Well we could use my motor bike or you could buy something at the shop down the road" Mai suggested (AN Its my fanfic so Mai has a motor bike :D) and she saw that Naru was a little shocked.

"You have a motor bike?" Naru asked amused.

"Yeah, you want to try it!" Mai teased and saw a smirk on Naru face.

"Well Mai, I wont turn that down" Naru said getting to his feet and following Mai out the door.

Naru got on the bike and Mai got on the back. Then the bike was off and you could tell that this wasn't Naru's first time on one of these. Mai was wearing the only helmet and, even though she felt wired about it, she had her arms round his waist so she didn't fall off.

Once they got there Mai waited outside while Naru ran in and got a change in clothes.

At SPR

"Monk where are you going?" Ayako asked as Monk left the door.

"To Naru's place then... Do you know where Mai lives?" Monk asked realising he didn't know.

"No I don't" Ayako replied hoping no one knew and they were there.

"Lin do you know where Mai lives?" Monk yelled from the door.

"No!" Lin shouted back to Monk than turned to face everyone else. They all shook their head no, to the unspoken question. "Non of us know!" Lin yelled much to his own surprise.

"You must have it written somewhere! Well I'll go to Naru's for the time being so call if you find it!" Monk yelled back before turning to Ayako "You coming?" He asked.

"Well someone has to stop you killing Naru" Ayako replied before charging to the car. Her car.

With Naru and Mai

Naru came out with a small bag containing his clothes or what ever he took with him.

"You know you weren't that bad at driving the motor bike but I'm driving it back!" Mai said as Naru came out of his place.

"How long have you been driving it Mai?" Naru asked concerned about their health.

"About two years, don't worry so much and get on!" Mai all but ordered as Naru sat on the back, placing his arms round Mai's small little waist. She started to drive away when an all to familiar car was just about to park. "That's Ayako's car! We have to go now!"

"Hay! There they are! There getting away!" Monk yelled as he noticed the two on the bike. Monk then pulled the car out and drove towards the motor bike as it drove away.

Mai was now on the road speeding a little to lose the car behind them.

"Mai I know that we are in a rush but this is over the speeding limit! Slow down!" Naru yelled so Mai could hear him. Mai did what she was told. She then found the perfect way to escape. Mai did a sharp turn that coursed Naru to tighten his grip and drove down an ally that was to small for a car to get down. At the end of the ally was the most romantic sight ever. The sun was setting over the two as they approached the lake. The lake had people riding the paddle boats and birds everywhere. Mai had stopped because they lost the car and because Mai wanted to look at the picture in front of her.

"Naru, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Mai asked in a calming tone. She turned around to see a far away look in Naru's eyes. He two loved the scene in front of him.

"Yes, Mai" Naru said before placing a hand on Mai's cheek and turning her to face him. Before Mai know what was happening Naru claimed her lips, his eyes closed as he passionately deepened the kiss. Mai also closed her eye's allowing him to. The low wind tangling their hair. What non of them noticed was someone had approached them.

"Noll?..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own ghost hunt... yet!

Me: I am so sorry for not updating sooner

Random person: NOT GOOD!

Me: Please don't hurt me!

Same random person: It better be a good chapter of else.

Me: I will try my best!

* * *

."Noll?! What is this?" an elegant woman had approached them. She had vibrant eyes and bright pink locks that brushed the sides of her checks leading down past her shoulders.

"Madoka?!" Mai and Naru yelled in compleat shock and horror. Mai blushing bright red and looking down ready to be scolded or something unpleasant like that.

"You and Mai are together?! How could you not tell me!" Madoka yelled with fake anger because she was too happy to be angry at them. In fact she was too happy to be fake angry.

"It's resent" Naru said blankly before Mai could say something stupid.

"So who knows?" Madoka asked barely containing her excitement.

"So your not angry?" Mai asked intending on changing the subject as-soon-as-possable.

"Are you kidding!" Madoka yelled gleefully

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Naru asked deciding to turn the tables a bit.

"I had a case I wanted to talk to you about, but I need to get Lin and go there first before hand, so there isn't anything I can tell you at the moment" Madoka answered looking at the bike that Mai seemed to be driving.

"Well we have to go. Lin is at SPR I think, but I can't be sure" Naru said as he directed Mai to start the motor. Mai said goodbye and Madoka bowed as they drove off. As soon as they were out of sight she picked up her phone she messaged Lin and walked to the edge of the ale. She then saw Monk and Ayako get out of their car and they seemed to be looking for something of someone. She walked over...

Mai and Naru

They had made it to Mai's house and it was getting late. It was about five and Mai decided to make some dinner for her guest. After all they hadn't eaten yet and they had been awake for about five/six hours. (AN they woke up late because of there hang-over) Mai had decided to make an old sushi dish. Her mother had showed her how to make it so it was her favorite dish, also she was very good at it because she had a lot of practice.

"Naru I have cleaned my room for you, I'll take the sofa" Mai told not asked.

"Baka I'm on the sofa!" Naru demanded (Baka means stupid or something along those lines) after all, it is Mai's bed.

"But you are my guest, it would be rude of me to make you sleep on the sofa" Mai argued. Naru just approached her and flicked her on the head.

"No way, your not sleeping on the sofa even if we have to share the bed" Naru replied. Mai didn't say anything, she just blushed bright red at the idea of sharing a bed with Naru.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you liked that idea" Naru teased.

"Don't be silly" Mai said in a low voice and it was clearly a lie.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Naru teased more and Mai went redder if even possible.

"Should I hit you? Your getting on my nerves" Mai teased back. She didn't notice Naru smirking. Mai used all of her courage and asked the one question on her mind since she woke up.

"Naru? Will- will this-um-change anything, you know-um- between us?" Mai asked timidly and blushing (Not even possible) brighter.

"What do you mean Mai?" Naru asked acting dum because he wanted her to say it.

"Will what happened earlier and this morning-um-change things?" Mai asked growing annoyed with Naru's I-want-you-to-say-it face. To answer her question he leans down and says closely in her ear.

"That depends" Naru said not looking at her. Mai looked up.

"O-on what?" Mai asked a little fast. She blushed fire engine red.

"Do you want it too?" Naru asked in a surprisingly confident tone. Mai was burning so much that you could roast marshmallows on her cheeks.

"Do- do you wa- want it- it to" Mai asked timidly. Mai looked down at her, suddenly very interesting, hands. Naru placed a hand on her chin and tilted her head up to face him. Mai swallowed loudly. Her eye's wide and mouth open. _Did Naru seem to be getting... closer?!_

Before Mai had noticed, his lips had landed on hers. He court her in a tight embrace. Mai gasped. Naru used that moment to deepen the passionate kiss. Mai parted her lips slightly with shock. Naru used that to slide his tongue into her mouth. (To this day Mai didn't know if he had confused her shock, as permission to enter or if he simply used her shock to deepen the kiss) Mai didn't protest though. When Naru coaxed her into doing the same, she did. When he let his hands explore, she didn't stop him. When her coaxed her into doing the same, she did. The only time they broke the kiss is for air, and to move into a more... comfortable position.

The next think Mai knew.

Mai was somehow, in the same situation she was last night. Except she knew they didn't... you know. Naru and Mai were sharing Mai's bed. Mai in only her underwear and Naru only in his.

Naru was asleep (Or so she thought) so Mai decided at follow suit. She curled up a little and fell into a deep sleep.

Mai's dream/vision

Mai was at... she was at Bon-san's party. She remembered drinking. Drinking a lot for that fact. Naru hadn't had that much from where she was standing. Mai was very drunk. She walked/stumbled out the room, into the hallway. Naru had followed a few seconds later. Mai looked at him.

"Your an idiot" Mai, tried to, accuse. Naru raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that his line.

"How so?" Naru asked calmly. He wanted to hear her out. She was drunk so she wouldn't remember any of this conversation. Well Naru had a drink too. He didn't mean to. Yasu slipped it into his drink. He was so irritated by Masako's advances, he didn't notice his slip up. Over the night, the drink took affect. It only clouded his mind a little, and made him act on impulses.

"You think I love you brother" Mai muttered. The kind of mutter that made him wonder if Mai ment to say that out loud. However he was too surprised to pay it any attention.

"You don't?!" Naru asked. His voice... Hopeful? Instead of answering. Mai closed the space between them. She went on her tip toe's and landed her lips perfectly on Naru's. Naru gave into his humanly male desires.


End file.
